Jack and Jill Turned to Ralph and Jill
by meaganl124
Summary: Jill Merridew is the only girl on the island with the boys. As Jack's sister, she's expected ot be as rough as him, but quite the opposite is true. When she befriends Ralph, will she be willing to betray her family for the boy she is now falling for?
1. Crash Landing

She heard a conch shell blowing, because conchs sounded like trumpets, and that's what she heard- a trumpet. But sense told her there were no brass instruments on the island. She didn't follow though, she had no interest on what was going on. Last thing she remembered before this place was a plane picking up her up by special request of her family- and she was with her brother, her best friend, and bunch of other boys- she were the only girl.

Then, the plane had spiraled down, and as all kids would, they cried for their parents. She'd left the scar of the island where the plane had landed, and she knew the pilot was dead. She wouldn't be surprised if she were the only survivor, that was a nasty fall. She felt guilt though, for why had she lived, when no one else had. But that conch made her believe there were some others here- silly boys trying to make the jungle their home. Why did girls have to mature faster than the boys? She rolled her eyes and continued through the creepers and saw some pigs along the way. Disgusted, she wrinkled her nose and continued on.

After seeing smoke on top the mountain, she grumbled something, and then, trees were ablaze, and she sprinted out of the green and onto the sand. She saw what was like a platform or stage and logs were set up to be seats. Eventually, the boys came back and saw her and they all widened their eyes. There was a pretty girl in front of them! She had large, deep green eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

One boy in particular she saw and felt utterly relived; she ran to him and threw her arms around his torso. "Jack!" she sighed.

"Jill." He smiled. Then he announced to the "colony," "This is my younger twin sister Jillian; Jill for short." Then to her, he asked how she got here, if she was okay, if she were the only girl.

She answered them all; she said same as they did, yes, and yes, probably.

"Well, welcome Jill Merridew. I'm Ralph- I'm chief." The cutest boy she'd ever seen held his hand out to her. She shook it, only looking into his eyes. They smiled at each other. Jack's anger bubbled inside him. This, whatever that was, this would not happen. He pulled his sister away from Ralph, and she saw Simon and shouted his name gleefully before hugging him too.

All the boys frowned except Jack, who knew the pair was best friends. They knew each other due to Jack and his choir concerts.

Ralph seemed particularly upset, but he tried to play it off as nothing. The boys now wore shorts because a girl was in their presence. The only good thing was she would be smarter than the oldest boys there, so she could help lead.

…

While Jack tried to catch a pig, and Ralph and Simon built the huts, Jill was playing the motherly role to the littluns. When Jack came back, she could hear the boys arguing, but she let it go, and continued to play with the little children. But with the older boys, she marched over and yelled at them to get back to building or she'd cut off the meat between their legs. They looked at her wide-eyed.

Jill had changed her attitude towards boys her age in the time on the island. She felt they were lazy, and the only men she could rely on were her brother, best friend…and Ralph. Ralph was so sweet…and kind. They often walked along the beach at night when everyone were asleep, telling each other their greatest fears, and all their worries and frustrations. They fed off each other, in the healthiest way.

Not to mention Jill thought he incredibly cute with his blonde hair and blue eyes…his tanned skin. Whoever knew 12 was old enough to love someone?

Later, she saw Simon escaping into the forest and smiled. She almost didn't follow, wanting to leave him to his peace. But she did, and when they got to a little clearing, he sat and began to appreciate the nature. She watched her friend for a while, then crept closer and touched his shoulder gently.

"It's me, Jill. Can I join you?" he nodded, and she sat down beside him, silently appreciating the beauty in life, when it seemed all there was to be found was ugliness.

...

A/N: Jack and Jill- get it? xD Review!


	2. Decisons, Decisions

Of course, Jack's gang was rude and obnoxious, and they let the dang fire go out. Jill was with Ralph when Jack came back with the pig.

Lately, her brother had been changed, turned to a savage, his priorities messed up. He'd rather kill a pig than be rescued. And while he was protective of her, she distanced herself.

"Jill, c'mon. Explain to them that-"

"No thanks." She said politely.

"I'm your big brother! You have to listen to what I say!" Jack said angrily.

He'd never have said that before the island.

"By 3 minutes!" exclaimed an exasperated Jill. "Ugh, you and your hunters…savages. I don't know any of you anymore." Then she'd stalked away, and Simon ran after her.

She was too angry at her brother to calm down the boys about the beastie. They claimed it was from water, air, land…but she knew better. It was a figment of their imaginations.

They'd been there for so long; all reason was fading from everyone's minds. Even Ralph's. He'd fought so hard to keep everything in order, and Jack didn't help his cause at all, he made it worse. And for the first time, Jill was starting to be pulled in two different directions.

Ralph go excited because he got his spear to hit a boar's snout. Jill wanted to face palm at the boys' stupidity but didn't .

She looked around for Piggy and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and they left to restart the fire.

While they worked, Simon came and helped. The three were tired of all the fights and silliness. It was time to go home. While Jill carried some wood with Simon over and dumped it into the pile, and Piggy used his specs to start the fire, she said, "I can't believe this. Jack is not how he used to be, no one is! Are we the only ones with our heads on straight? I used to believe in Ralph to help…but what good is he now?"

Simon and Piggy looked at each other. They knew Ralph and Jill were more than friends, as they constantly said they were nothing more, but everyone saw through it. Even Jack, and it made him angrier at Ralph to see him taking his sister away from him. Jill was becoming an object- something both sides would fight for.

Next time Jill spoke to Ralph, it would be how he saw the beast. She would walk away with her hands up in surrender. She had given up all hope then.

At one meeting, Jack said he was going off on his own, but no one joined him.

"Jill, are you coming?"

Jill looked at her brother, and then to Ralph, who looked to be biting his tongue.

Would she go with her brother, the boy she'd known all her life- the one who protected her always, or stay with reason to be rescued, and be with Ralph?


	3. Death Fights For the Action

"Well?" Jack prompted.

She hesitated, and Jack saw. "Jillian! You can't actually be thinking of staying?" he laughed.

"Jack. Have fun in the jungle and with hunting. If we get rescued, I'll know it wasn't because of you. It'll be because of Ralph and his determination and priorities!" she marched to Ralph's side and linked arms with him. "Just go, and take your bad attitude and evil with you!"

Jack glared at his sister, the feminine version of him, and muttered, "you should take those twigs out of your hair. Makes you look unkept." Then to everyone, he shouted, "Fine! I don't need my baby sister bringing me down anyway! I'm leaving!"

And he was gone. "I'm 3 minutes younger!" Jill shouted after him, and breathed angrily like a dragon.

"Let's collect some firewood. It'll be dark before we know it." And she left Ralph, leaving him feeling elated and guilty for Jill had betrayed her brother for him. A small part of him said it may not be for him, but for hope and rescue….because his tribe was the right one to be in.

Meanwhile, Jack's gang disappeared from Ralph's camp and joined Jack. Some asked their new chief f they wanted him to kidnap Jill and make her join this tribe, but Jack shook his head.

"She's nothing to me. She made her choice, and I'll honor it. But it's revolting to see her with…with him. Ralph. God." He let out a crazed laugh, and Maurice looked at Roger with a small twinge of worry, but Roger shrugged and let it go.

Back with Jill, she saw some people leaving, and they knew she saw them. Bill for instance had laughed at her and shouted some vulgar words, and disappeared into the green.

"I hope the beast gets you all!" she shouted after him, but she regretted the words as soon as she said them. She still loved her brother; she didn't know what she'd do without her twin- of course they weren't like Sam and Eric.

She wondered where Simon was and didn't see him. She saw Sam and Eric, Ralph, Piggy, and the littluns…taking care of the littluns was usually her job.

There was a feast in Jack's tribe, and Ralph and Piggy went with everyone else.

Jill was never one hungry for meat, and so she sighed and went to sleep, trying to sink into a blissful blank world.

The next morning, she woke up and she stepped outside the hut and saw Ralph sitting with Piggy by the water's edge, looking solemnly out to the ocean.

They had their knees up to their chest, and their arms were wrapped around their legs.

Their hair blew in the wind, and she noted how handsome Ralph was.

"Morning Ralph." She called, but he didn't answer. She crept closer and planted a kiss on his cheek. He was aware of her now. "What's wrong with you two?" she demanded.

Ralph opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words to tell her.

Piggy, not caring, spat it out, "Simon's dead."

Jill stepped back. "What?" she whispered.

"At the feast…he came to tell us there was no beastie…something about a dead man in a parachute…and we thought he was the beastie. And we all…we stabbed him and…killed him." Ralph gulped.

"No…no you didn't. You're lying!" Jill stood up and screamed at them.

"Jill…" Ralph tried, but she cut them off. "No…no…" she stumbled off, sobbing.

She yelled for Simon as she ran through the jungle. She got to place he always went for quiet, and it was empty. She broke down and sobs wracked through her body.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see her brother there.

"You!" she jumped up. "You killed him."

"We all did."

"I don't care. You're responsible for their behavior! It's your fault Simon's dead! I hate you!"

She tried to hit him, but he blocked her weak punches. "You're grieving. Stop."

"You didn't stop when you became a fool!" she screamed.

"JILL!" he yelled, as he wrapped his arms around her torso from behind, to stop her from doing something out of blind hate and grief.

"Why…why are you even here?" she rasped.

He paused.

"The camp…Ralph…Piggy…" she broke away from him.

"Jill!"

"Stop pretending you care!" she shouted at him and ran for camp.

"Why do you care more about some fatty and Ralph than me?" he shouted after her.

She got back to camp to see Ralph telling the younger kids to sleep, that it was just a fight with some others.

"That was Jack and his hunters." Ralph said to Piggy.

Why wouldn't they leave them alone!

Sam and Eric had gotten beaten too.

Piggy's glasses were broken now.

"Ralph!" Jill shouted as she ran onto the sand. She took his face in her hands and looked at him solemnly. "Thank god you're okay. Jack attacked me in the jungle of creepers. But we're all okay now. I thought…I thought they might do what did with…with…" she couldn't say his name anymore, it was too painful.

"Jill." Ralph said simply.

She couldn't take it anymore. She looked into his eyes with great devotion and respect and then crashed her lips to his. He welcomed it, and held her head to him as they kissed.

Jack, standing in the shade of the jungle saw, and he frowned. That had to stop. He'd stop it.


	4. Last Laughs

"We have to go to Castle Rock and get Piggy's specs back." Ralph told his small tribe.

"Samneric, Piggy- you'll come with me. Jill stay here and watch our stuff." He turned to start walking.

"What? No. Let me go with you! This is my brother we're talking about. I can talk sense into him, I can-"

"I don't want you to be put even in the slightest path of harm's way. Stay out of trouble here, wait, be safe. I'll come back for you." Wise words for a 12 year old.

"I'm taking the conch. Just…don't worry about us, pretend you're on a vacation…yeah…that's right…paradise." He kissed Jill's cheek bye and the boys disappeared.

She heard the conch blow a little while afterwards, and looked towards where it came from. She hated being a sitting duck- in that way- she was like her twin.

She thought she heard the sound of yells and screams and something big and heavy- like a giant rock crashing to the floor.

She stood up, worried now, and she started running along the sand when Ralph popped out, all bloody and beaten. Jill almost screamed, but muffled the sound by covering her mouth with her hand. When sure she would not give them away, she asked what had happened and got more than she'd bargained for. It was them two in their tribe now, since Piggy was dead and Samneric had been taken hostage. They were going after Ralph now, to kill him.

"They won't. I won't let it." said Jill fiercely.

Ralph shook his head, "It won't matter. They'll kill me, and take you prisoner as they did Samneric. That's if Jack still has enough humanity to see you as his sister, you'll get that. If not, they consider you to be exactly like me, and we're both dead."

Jill opened her mouth to speak, and then shut it.

"Just in case." Ralph whispered, and then crashed his lips to hers.

When he pulled away reluctantly, he turned and left without another word. She grabbed at his tattered clothing to keep him anchored to her, but she only touched air.

She looked in the direction of Castle Rock. She was going to murder her brother, even if he took her with him.


	5. Set Fire to the Sand

"Jack!" she screamed as she climbed up the rocks. "Jack Merridew!"

She got to the top and saw all the boys were now on guard, or hunting…most of them chatted about how they were going to kill Ralph. Her heart panged with worry.

"State your business." Percival said in a little voice.

"I want to see my brother."

"Excellent…finally a girl…" Roger came over. "Tie her." He snapped and turned away. She saw Samneric looking at her sadly, devastated that even she was in their position- forced to be one of Jack's tribe.

She struggled against the ropes around her and fought the boys as they forced her farther into the rock and into a cave. Jack was there, sitting on a makeshift throne.

"Well, well." he jumped down and strutted over to her, who was glowering at him. "My dear sweet Jill; my twin sister…Isn't this a cozy reunion?"

"Untie me and we'll see how cozy it really is!" Jill spat.

"Ah, so feisty…so much like me."

"We're identical twins you bonehead! Let me go! I just want to talk!"

"Funny, that's what Ralph always tries to do…but then again- you two are rather cozy yourselves."

"What are you talking about?" Jill demanded.

"I saw you kiss him. You're with him, not me. Me, your own brother, flesh and blood-"

"You're no family of mine!" She yelled and Jack seemed hurt for a second, and then set his face back on impassive. "You killed Simon, and Piggy."

"Ralph played a part in both." He reminded her but she laughed.

"He at least admits it and stays sane! You all have lost your minds!"

"Sir, permission to poke?" Roger grinned slyly in a perverted way.

"No. You are not to harm or touch her in any way. She's still my baby sister." At this, Jill rolled her eyes, but was somewhat touched by the little compassion her sibling still possessed.

"Now, since Jill's here, set the forest on fire- Ralph's hiding in there. If he hides from us, the fire'll get him."

To Jill's horror, she watched as the foliage was set ablaze. How could Ralph survive that?


	6. Last Minute

They untied her but held her firmly with their spears in their other hand and they surged after Ralph as he tried to scramble out and away from them in the blazing forest.

"RUN!" Jill shouted to him and he did. She was sweating and panting. Finally, with a surge of adrenaline, she kicked back and knocked her head back so the boys either clutched their noses or crotches in agony. She sprinted after Ralph.

"Ralph, go!" the break of the water was visible, and she caught up to him and they interlocked hands and then tripped on the sand. The savages were right behind them, all hope was lost.

Then, they saw the naval officer. Ralph spoke for everyone, and Percival had forgotten his address and name- proving how deep into savagery he'd plunged. The officer thought it all a game, but it wasn't. It was life or death, but now they'd be going home, and everything that had happened would be forgotten, pushed out of mind. Except Ralph and Jill- they wanted that to stay the same.

Ralph started to cry finally, and Jill wrapped her arms around his torso, and rested her head on his shoulder, and he embraced her too as both wept. It was only the beginning.

**..**

**FIN!**

**I kinda just wanted ths story over with...so that's it. I knew it would be this short, but it seems kinda pathetic for me to write only this much. Oh well, it was meant to be a cute short story. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
